Black Butler story: Obsessions lead to trouble
by purplelover13
Summary: some how I went from having a tattoo of Sebastian's contract to having the real thing! Next thing I know Sebastian is in my room. Sucky summary I know but the story's good.


Chapter 1:

One day I was on my way home from school and i was really excited because my package with my Kuroshitsuji tattoo's was supposed to be delivered today and I couldn't wait to use them. When I got home I said " mom did my package come yet" I haven't checked the mail " she said so I said okay and made a dash to the stairs to go check. A few moments later there was a high pitch squeal and a blur head up the stairs. As soon as I was in my room I flopped down on my bed and tore open the box, removed all the foam and let out another fan girl squeal. There before me was tattoo's of all my favorite characters and as i sorted through them all I saw something that made me get all giddy " Oh My God! its Sebastian's and Ciel's contract sign!" I thought to myself instead of shouting it cause I did not need my mom to come up here and nag me to be quite and ruin the awesome mood I was in now. As soon as I saw it I grabbed it and ran into my bathroom to put it on my as Sebastian does in the show. While I was putting it on I was humming to the song " Monochrome no kiss" and didn't notice that my hand missed the faucet and instead cut my finger on a razor. When i felt the sharp pain in my finger I pulled it away to look at it and by then I had already put the tattoo on. Finally when I got a good look at the cut a drop of blood fell from my finger and landed on the tattoo on my other hand. Next thing I know there's this big flash of white before I blacked out. By the time I came to I was in my room in bed and there was this strange guy in a butler outfit standing in the corner of my room. So I did the only thing any normal person would do. I went back to sleep( hey I never said I was normal.) When I finally woke up again from my nap it was around seven so it was dark outside before I then remembered that there was a gut still in the corner of my room so I shouted " Pedo- Bear!" and through my pillow at his face which he caught. " Are you done now" he asked looking a little annoyed. I thought for a moment before I answered yes. Thank you and before I could say anything else he said " and although I don't know what this pedo-bear is I assure you that I am not one miss I don't believe I know your name". Okay before i tell you my name you have to answer a few of my questions first k?" He nodded okay first of all how did you get in my room? he thought for a moment before saying " you summoned me." I gave him a confused look before he sighed and pointed to the tattoo on my hand. Suddenly it dawned on me Se-Sebastian? I asked my eyes widening a little which caused him to smirk at my shocked face. "Yes and I do believe I answered all of your questions correct?" I nodded since I kept my word will you do me the honor of telling me your name now? Chyann I said barely above a whisper. "Do you have a last name miss Chyann" Sebastian asked me. Ayer my last name is Ayer "well mistress it is a pleasure to meet you. Whoa whoa whoa back it up "who said that I was your master? He sighed again. As I told you earlier you summoned me with the contract on your hand. But that doesn't explain why your calling me master! I yelled. Because you bear the contract, and as long as you do then I will be your loyal servant until the time comes when I devour your soul."But I didn't make a contract with you this is just a tattoo" I said as I tried to scratch it off to prove my point only to my surprise to find out that it wouldn't come off. Milady since it is getting late I must recommend that you retire for the night and I will explain everything and answer all your questions in the morning. " Okay just one question before I do " and what would that be "why won't this come off? Because it became real when you sealed the contract with your blood. Oh okay well thanks for answering my question and you can sleep in my room for the night just don't try anything. Thank you milady "oh and here change into this" I handed him some pj's " the bathroom is across the hall" thank you he left and a few moments later he came back changed in the pj's I gave him which consisted of a black shirt with wolves on it and red and black checkered sweatpants. Goodnight miss Ayer he said as he shut the light off and got into bed. Night, after I got comfortable I closed my eyes "boy tomorrow is going to be a long day good thing its a Saturday" I thought to myself before sleep finally took me.

Sebastian's point of view

As her breathing slowed I rolled over on my side to look at her. My master has such a mixed up soul. "But it is missing some flavors before it is perfect" I thought. But I won't lose this meal like I lost the last one trying to perfect it.

End

well that's all for the first chapter sorry it's so and short this is my first story so tell me what you guys think and if you like it I'll continue also if there are any spelling errors please let me know bye for now

_**Purplelover13**_


End file.
